10 Things I Hate About Hogwarts
by Secret Weapon
Summary: Tom Hates Hospitals and Hogwarts and Harry. Part of the Convalescently Yours... Tom Marvolo Riddle Universe.


**Title : ****10 things I hate about Hogwarts**

**Series : **_Convalescently Yours… Tom Marvolo Riddle_

**Summary : Tom hates Hospitals and Hogwarts and Harry. **

**Timeframe: Set sometime after ****_Just a Little Prick_**** Tom's PoV. **

**Disclaimers : Everyone and everything belongs to JKR. Though, if she's selling I wouldn't mind buying Tom off her. Apologies to the people who made "Truly Madly Deeply".**

**

* * *

**

**_10 Things I Hate About Hogwarts_**

I hate being locked up in the Hospital Wing.

I hate it that no one will tell me what I'm doing here.

I hate not being able to remember anything after the Welcome Feast at the beginning of my sixth year.

I hate not being able to do any magic.

I hate the tests that they keep performing on me. I hate the needles that they stick into me and the blood tests and the potions that I'm forced to swallow day in and day out. They don't seem to be doing any difference to my condition so I wish that they'd just stop.

I hate the questions that they keep asking me. Questions about how I got here. Questions about what I was doing when I got here – of what I was trying to do. I don't know how many times that I've told them that I don't know but they just keep on asking. Even more tedious are the questions that they ask me about myself. What do you want to do when you get angry? Have you ever wanted to kill anybody? Have you ever met the wizard Grindelwald? I mean for Merlin's sake! I'm a fifteen year old orphaned Half-Blood! How the heck am I supposed to have met the Dark Lord? But they keep asking these horrible probing questions and trying to get me to slip up and give something away. I'm not exactly sure what they want me to give away – but these questions… I sometimes want to eviscerate them just so that they'll stop and give me some peace.

I hate Dumbledore and those blue eyes of his that seem to be peering into my mind every time he looks at me. Whenever he does that I want to grab one of those needles that the nurse – Pomfrey – keeps lying about and gouge his eyes out with them. I want to bore into his eyes with a red hot poker just to stop him looking at me. I want to throttle him with his own beard sometimes. He's just so superciliously aggravating.

I hate the way everyone keeps treating me like some sort of wild animal that's going to go berserk any moment. I've always wanted people to fear me but I'd much rather know why then not.

I hate being so uncertain of myself and everything around me and so afraid.

And I hate Harry Potter. I hate it that he's the only one who will treat me like a human being. I hate it that he's the only person who seems to understand what its like to be me. I hate it that he's the only one who will treat me with a little compassion or a little respect. I hate it that he can always tell when I'm upset or angry or afraid and is there to calm me down or make me feel better. I can tell that his friends don't approve but that doesn't seem to bother him at all.

I hate him for making it so very hard to hate him. He's always there when I need him. When I have those strange terrible nightmares he'll be there when I wake up screaming and will hold me until I stop trembling and sobbing. He never talks about these times or tries to make me talk about them afterwards. He'll listen to me rant about Pomfrey and Dumbledore and all the others. Sometimes he looks as though something I've said has bothered him but he never judges or rebukes me but just listens. He never offers any of those tedious bits of advice that everyone else seems compelled to or tell me how lucky I am to be looked after by these very fine wizards and witches but is just there. He's always there after another gruelling question session and sometimes he's the only thing that I can focus on. In fact most of the times he'll argue with the others to leave me alone and that I've had enough.

It is so very hard to hate him. He does everything right and so far hasn't showed a sign of letting me down or tiring of me even though at times I have been as insufferable as possible.

I hate how he kissed me. I hate how he kissed me that way… it was all just a joke. Ha ha… lets confuse the newly invalid and recently-appeared-from-nowhere Tom Riddle. I hate the way he kissed me… soft and sweet and perfect. I hate how it left me wanting more. I hate how it made me wish that it wasn't just a game to him, that it wasn't just a joke, that it was something … I don't know… something deeper, I suppose. I just wish…

I hate Harry Potter.

I really, truly, madly, deeply, passionately lo-**HATE** Harry Potter.

No, really. I do.


End file.
